Rogue Zim
by MajorBrandon
Summary: Zim realizes the Tallest's trick and leads a fight against the Armada. R+R! Chapter 3 is up!
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own IZ  
  
Rogue Zim  
PROLOGUE  
  
It had happened as fast as the wind blows. One minute he was there, and the other he wasn't. Him and I, we were fighting the ultimate battle for Earth. Against the Irken Armada. Both him and I were on the same side, though.  
I, Dib, am talking about that fateful day when Zim was killed.  
We hated each other in the past. We could never stop fighting. But, in the end, none of that matters.  
Perhaps I should start from the beginning.  
The very beginning.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" shouted Zim, "I finally have the information I need to destroy the Earth!"  
"Very good Zim." said Almighty Tallest Purple, somewhat reluctaintly over the large viewscreen.  
"We'll send the Armada!" yelled Almighty Tallest Red.  
"What!" screamed Purple.  
"Perhaps I should leave you two alone?" asked a very confused Zim.  
"YES!" both Red and Purple shouted. Zim left the room.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!" Purple yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Zim happened to hear him and went to check on him. He was completely oblivious that Dib was right next to him.  
"I was thinking that maybe Zim did something right for once." Red muttered. Zim began to listen to the conversation. So did Dib.  
"WHAT! THE ONLY REASON HE IS ON EARTH IS BECAUSE WE NEEDED TO GET RID OF HIM! HE IS USELESS!!! HE COULDN'T TAKE OVER A CLAM SHELL!" screamed Purple. Zim looked like he was going to cry.  
Both of the Almighties noticed him.  
"Well Zim, we will send the Armada soon! Bye!" said Red. ("Oh, great. Now we have to send the Armada." thought Purple.)  
He turned off the transmission.  
If Zim was going to cry, he couldn't because the moment he turned around, he saw Dib. 


	2. The Rebel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own IZ  
  
Rogue Zim  
CHAPTER 1  
THE REBEL  
  
"Puny Dibbey-human! What are you doing here?" Zim screamed in fury.  
He had just found Dib in his secret base. Dib had been listening to Zim's conversation with the Almighty Tallest.  
Zim had just figured out that if you fire the Super Moose Doomer Ray Gun  
at certain lava vents (they are located at the coast of California, East Africa, and a small volcano near Mt. Everest), the explosions would break through the Earth's multiple layers, and destroy the core. This will doom the human race forever. He had dowloaded the instructions to the Massive, and the Tallest had agreed to send the Armada. But they had also revealed that Zim going to Earth was just a joke. Now Zim didn't want to destroy the human race. Now he just hated the Tallest.  
"Nooothing" said Dib, who took out a camera and snapped a photo of Zim.  
"Did you see anything?" asked the uneasy Irken asked.  
"Besides you plotting to doom the human race, I have seen nothing." said Dib as he snapped another photo.  
"Ok...GIR! ATTACK THE HUMAN!!! Don't try to run, Dib. You will get no where." Zim yelled.  
"Eeeeeeeeee!" said Dib, who couldn't find an exit.  
"GIR!" yelled Zim, with no response from his robotic slave.  
"GGGIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!!"  
Then, almost immediately, a small noise was heard in the distance. It was beginning to get louder. Soon it had become very loud.  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Doom the human!" GIR had come at last.  
It appeared by Dib. "I want a taco!" the little robot exclaimed.  
"No, GIR," said Zim, "doom the human, and then you can have a taco."  
"Prepare to meet your moosey fate!" said GIR, eyes wide and very exited.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Zim, please! Let me go! Not your hyper robot!!!" said Dib.  
"Why should I?"  
"Moose!"  
"Because!"  
"TACO TACO TACO!!!"  
"Why because?"  
"Moo..."  
At that moment, both Zim and Dib shouted together "SHUT-UP!!!"  
"Because Zim, uh..., you need me!"  
Zim was confused. "What?"  
"Zim, do you like those tall people anymore?"  
"YES...well, not anymore."  
"Do you want that Armada to come now?"  
"YES!!! Well, not anymore."  
"Exactly! We could fight the Armada!!"  
"WHY!!!??"  
"Well, I hope youv'e got it through your head that invading is wrong!"  
"Who says?"  
"Do you have a concience in your head? Haven't you ever thought that this is wrong?"  
Zim thought for a second. Then he remembered something and started to cry. "Blinky!" he said right before running away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Lost Secrets

A/N:Ever scince I started this fic, it has been not that good. Compared to my works in progress and my other ideas, this could be considered a waste of time. Let me know you care! Please review this fic or I will discontinue it. However, if the situation for this fic becomes better, I will probably release a planned Special Edition. If you like this fic I suggest you read and review my DBZ fic Sayin Outcast and my Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy play Breakfast ED. Now, lets get on with the Show!  
  
Rouge Zim Chapter 3  
Lost Secrets  
-------------  
As Zim layed in his big coushined coustom designed floating chair, he was unaware of the earthling and the robot who had entered the room. He wouldn't be aware if he wanted to. He was too busy crying.  
"Taco, master?" squeaked the usually-hyper robot that called itself GIR. The robot knew that this was a time to be quiet. Dib, also knew when to be quiet, but he was trying to stiffle a laugh. Dib failed, and Zim started to cry harder. This started to make Dib feel bad. The kid realized that if he were in Zim's position, he would be crying too.  
"But he's evil," Dib thought to himself. "He deserves this." However, Dib's sadness for the Irken grew, and overwhelmed his common sense and morale. In all his hate for Zim, Dib started to cry, too.  
"Why are you crying?" The slightly irked Irken asked. "This is no problem of yours. You could destroy me now."  
"Because Zim, while I hate you, sometimes humans have a feeling called sadness for even things they dislike." said Dib.  
And of all people to talk right now, GIR said: "Compassion?"  
"No," said the Dib, "I would not call it that. Zim, I have a question..."  
"Ask away."  
"Zim, what is Blinky?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two semi-tall Irkens stood beside the adoption room 200 years before Dib was an idea or Professor Membrane drew up the plans to build Gaz.  
"But Ark...what are we doing here?" aked the female one.  
"We have to have a newborn under our coustody until they are ready to be trained...you know that Maz." said the other one.  
"Yes, Irken law 555...Created by Tallest Veto 700 years ago." replied Maz.  
Suddenly, a voice from inside the room said "Come in."  
Maz and Ark did so.  
The voice, which came from a rather short Irken, next told them to sit down. "You have been brought here to pick up a newborn, correct?" it asked them.  
"Correct." Maz and Ark replied.  
"Here it is." The Irken handed it to the couple. "It's name is Zim."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So that is how they do it on your planet..." said Dib.  
"Yes." replied Zim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, Maz, Ark, and Zim arrived home. They had top go shopping for Zim.  
"Can I have it? Can I have it?" asked Zim etastically.  
"Yes." said Maz and gave Zim the stuffed animal she bought for him.  
"Im going to name him Blinky!" Zim said proudly.  
As time passed, Zim and Blinky palyed with each other (as much as a stuffed animal can play), but grew older, too. Still, nothing could come between them...but one thing.  
----  
Zim and Blinky were looking out of the window in the house and at the local military signup building.  
"Wow Blinky!" said Zim. "I am going there some day to be an Indvader! I am going to be the best one there! I will be so good that maybe I will become a Tallest..." Zim looked at Blinky for a moment. "Whaddaya mean I won't be good? Are you saying they wil think I'm a jerk and abandon me? Are you calling them JERKS? Im going to be the best you...FOOL!"  
In a fit of rage, Zim threw Blinky against the wall. Weeks passed and Zim handn't made up yet. Maz and Ark became worried. But one day, as Zim was walking across the living room to play with his Veto Logs, he tripped.  
"Huh?" said Zim as he looked to see what he had tripped on. He had tripped on Blinky. "Oh, what did you say?" said Zim, as aparently the doll had spoken to him. "Your sorry...well I...I guess..." Zim sighed, it wasn't his nature to apologize. As Zim was playing though, he kept looking at Blinky and began to feel bad. Finally, he went to apologize. "Blinky,...I...I'm..." He couldn't finish it because when he satarted on "sorry," the dor was busted down and two Irkens came in.  
"Where is he?" one of them asked.  
Ark pointed at Zim. "There."  
"Okay, grab him!" The two Irkens grabbed Zim by the shoulders and started to drag him out of the door.  
"Goodbye!" yelled Ark and Maz.  
"Wait! Blinky!" Zim yelled. He was almost out of the doorway. "I'm..." He couldnt finish because the door slammed shut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh..." said Dib. "How sad."  
"Yeah." said Zim, who's sadness quickly turned to anger. "They didn't let me say goodbye! I hate them!!!!!!!! (Dib is currently backing away in horror) I will get my revenge! Dibling! Pack your things!"  
"What?"  
"We are going to destrow the Armada! Don't you want that?"  
"Yes!?"  
"Good! Dare they mess with us?!"  
"Have you gone mad Zim?"  
"YES!"  
Dib thought for a moment. Should he go with Zim. Was it a trap? Dib smiled. If it was a trap, Zim would not have acted that well. He was going to kick alien butt.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, Please R+R. If you are wondering what I meant by "...Professor Membrane drew up the plans to build Gaz...," it is an idea that Gaz is actually a cyborg made by the Prof. 


End file.
